Pasta and Misery: The Story of Melanie Bostella
by MasterNeffa
Summary: Melanie Bostella- a young Exorcist at the Black Order. This is the story of my Original Character, whose past is revealed to be quite dreadful. But can she cope with the new challenges of social life? With... love?
1. Early Life

I was about seven when they dragged me away. Away from Daddy. Daddy and I had ran the vineyard together… until that horrible day.

The day that my mommy attacked me.

What happened? Well, it all began in the mot wasn't easy- you have to take it slow and simple. On top of that, you had to make sure they were red. They weren't yet- the frost and snow had just cleared a few weeks ago.

Mommy had been in the kitchen working. Daddy had been outside with me when it happened, talking to a few oddly dressed men who were looking for wine. I didn't pay any mind to them and kept working, until I heard the sound of a dozen high-caliber gunshots. The booming noise hurt my ears to the point of near deafness.

The odd men had attacked mommy, whose arm was morphed and shaped to the form of a gun. I was horrified- mommy looked like a monster- and her gun was now aiming at me.

I ducked quickly enough to dodge a few bullets, my arms tugging on my spirit and moving me towards the grotesque thing that my mother was- an akuma, as I had soon learned.

With my arms- no, with MY OWN TWO HANDS- I killed mother. Her body writhed and disintegrated into ash, and her screams have haunted me since.

The odd men, who survived the bullets, to my later disappointment, had been watching mommy every day now for two weeks, drinking and having a good time at the local taverns and not really doing anything important. But now their eyebrows raised in interest at me, an stranger. I was nothing but an innocent child.

When they told me that I had no choice I struggled. They bound me and rode off, not even bothering to tell my father goodbye.

I couldn't get my bonds undone, not even after they removed the spell tags. They were destroying me, killing me from the inside out… with lies and sorrow.

They forced me to do horrendous, inhumane tasks. These tasks were involved in the cruel projects they undertook. Those who failed the synchronization tests were killed, either painfully or by me. Because of a human's usual fear of pain, they relied on me a lot.

I was told that they would wake up. I was told I could talk to them about how they slept, about their dreams.

It wasn't until about a year and a half ago that I learned otherwise. Until recently, I couldn't get into the vent system. However, when I did FINALLY do it, I was horrified to learn what I had done, and I escaped.

I've tried to before, but knowing how my ability worked, I was able to escape the Vatican and Central.

Along the road, I managed to make it about halfway to my vineyard home before collapsing. I was pale and hungry, and dying. I had no communication (nor did I WANT any), and most importantly, I was alone and afraid. Of these things, my primal instincts took hold, an urge so powerful I was forced into collapse.

I woke in the arms of a stranger who bore Central's symbol, and yet as I kicked and struggled, I was told all, not to worry. I was simply reassured that I wouldn't be turned in by this tall, handsome, and scruffy gentleman.

That was the first time I had seen a General. Marian was kind to me- he kept me safe and trained me in the art of exorcism and evasion in exchange for wine from my father's vineyard. It was fair at first, but as the months slowly melded to form a year, I began to see more of the drunken bastard General Cross really was.

Soon, I was so stressed that I had heard enough of his rambling that I ran away, determined to get to the Black Order's European Headquarters as soon as possible.


	2. Ambush at the Order

I ran through the streets as quickly as possible, trying to keep my hands out of the notice of anyone suspected to be an akuma. Through alleyways I dove, plunging my body further into the shadows until no one knew I even existed.

Making my way over to the cliff above which the Headquarters stood, I sighed, wondering how on earth I was going to get up to the top, seeing as there were no stairs and no other motes of vertical transportation. I sighed again, this time watching as a pair of golem circled around me. Through one of them, a voice could be heard.

"What business are you here for, ma'am?" spoke a strong, slightly tired, and annoyed voice.

"Forgive me, I'm here to join. I ran away from Central."

Over the microphone, the sound of coffee being spit all over resounded. "YOU WHAT?"

"I was held captive against my own will at Central. I had been there until about a year and a half ago." I was beginning to get peeved at this guy, whoever he was. Little did I know what was coming up, just feet from the nape of the neck.

"Ok, let's get your informa- OH… SHIT… Lavi, Allen, get out there and get her. We have an innocent in danger!"

"Huh?" I asked, just as the microphone was shorted out and a single bullet took it down from its hover. I turned- a few akuma had followed me here. I was outnumbered five to one- some were Level Two- and on top of that, I was backed against a cliff. "Shit," was all I could hear before hearing the sound of bullet thunder hell.

Except, as I closed my eyes, ready to feel the piercing, spreading pain, I found myself being shielded by a boy with strange white hair.

I looked a little bit in front of him, his parasitic arm keeping us unharmed, and noticed another boy- a redhead- out in the open, fighting off akuma with a Tessei. I was surprised by its ability to shift size, but I guess I shouldn't have been complaining too much- I was kidnapped by crazy religious freaks…

Just as I thought he was done, the boy with the hammer was shot. I felt an urge within me- one I hadn't felt in years- drag me out of my cowering. I shouted to the white-haired boy. "Take care of that akuma, I'm headed for him."

The next thing I knew, I was running through a rapid rain of bullets, dodging everything I could as I made it over to the slowly dying exorcist. As the white-haired boy finished the last of the akuma, I looked into the slowly fading emerald eyes of the other Black Order member. He was pleading.

"Where were you hit?" I asked urgently.

"The leg."

I saw the gasping bullet hole, which was surrounded by torn flesh and star marks- the sign of the blood bullet's poison. Quickly thinking, I held my hands to the boy's leg and pushed energy into him.

The poison began receding, and the boy began looking at me, half crazy. I sighed, getting the last of the poison to go away and pulling out, much to the boy's pain and fear, a large metal bullet. I quickly crushed it and sighed. "That should be the last of it," I yawned, collapsing onto the boy's chest with much exhaustion.

I found myself in a hospital bed the next time I was awake, the white-haired boy and the ginger guy standing above me on either side. "She's finally awake," the former said, smiling.

"Allen, it's okay, she's new. No need to be so laid-back," the other replied. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Ugh," I croaked, "I feel like I just got hit with a train."

That was enough to make him laugh, but Allen had caught this and grabbed his arm. "Lavi, that's kinda rude. I think she means it."

"Sorry about that- Komui went through surgery while you were asleep and examined your Innocence. Seems you're a rare type… not anything we've seen before." Lavi leaned back, using his back foot for support. "Genetic."

Allen gapsed. "So that's what he calls it?"

"When certain physical traits are attached to Innocence, they are passed down, along with that Innocence."

"I know that already," I said, trying to get up. Allen pushed me back down, my chest exploding with pain.

"Relax- you were buffeted by bullets. Anymore and the poison would've killed you." He smiled at me… in that genuine way that I'd only see my dad do.

"Speaking of which," Lavi said, holding up a container with a large silver object in it, "you saved me from this. How, may I ask? I thought only Krory could do that."

Krory?

"Well," I said, "I was kidnapped by Central several years ago, where they trained me as a CROW. My abilities in Innocence as well as CROW training allow me to extend my magnetic field around others. Because of the nervous system, where my Innocence lies, is connected by electrical pulses, I can manipulate anything within that forcefield."

Allen smiled. "Your ability is very useful. We had you checked with Hevlaska. You're among the high percentages."

"Percentage?"

"How well your Innocence activates by itself," Lavi explained.

"Ah. It that case- too easy. I've accidentally activated it SEVERAL times. I lost count a few years ago after catching my sixty-fifth set of blankets on fire."

"Well, Johnny is manufacturing something to solve your problems- Activation-proof gloves. They're enlaced with spell tags."

"Ingenious!" I cried. "When can I see them."

"Later," Allen replied. "Get rest right now. On your tour around here, you'll get them."


End file.
